


Falling To Pieces

by mothmeal



Category: Animal Crossing (video game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: AnimalCrossing, Gay, M/M, animalcrossingnewhorizons, mlm, notaslowburn, unlikeallmyotherworks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmeal/pseuds/mothmeal
Summary: **HIGHSCHOOL & HUMAN AU**Based off of a tiktok by a user that I will also credit tomorrow along with changing the cover. I'm a dumbass and can't do it right now.Tom Nook's life on Jade Island is well and good until a mysterious red haired bad boy shows up. Redd has a bad reputation and the hottest of look and manages to get under Tom's skin quicker than leeches in a wading pool. As more rumours of Redd's tragic past start showing up, Tom's feelings start getting in the way of being a "good kid".
Relationships: NookRedd - Relationship, Tom Nook/Redd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. chapter one, I couldn’t think of a good name

Tom knew that the stranger was trouble as soon has he showed up in the studio. With bright red hair and a bomber jacket on, he looked like he was either going to graffitti the bathrooms or get high in them, and if we're being honest, Tom didn't really want to know.

He turned back to his work, trying to focus on the sculpture in front of him, but he sensed something-or someone-behind him. turning around, he found himself face to face with the stranger. He willed himself not to turn red but as he stared, he almost couldn't help it.

Then the stranger popped gum directly in his face.

"Could you not?"

"Oh, sorry," the stranger replied, not seeming sorry at all.

But when he leaned back a little bit, a strand of gum followed and a worried look appeared on his face.

"Uh...you got a little something there."

"If you got gum in my hair I am going to fucking snap."

"Well, good news is that it's not gum!"

"What is it?"

"Rubber cement."

"WHY ARE YOU CHEWING RUBBER CEMENT LIKE GUM?"

"It's fun! A lot chewier too. Here, I'll just..."

"Ow! Stop, that hurts."

"How the hell am I supposed to get my hand out of your....surprisingly well coiffed hair?"

"Just take your hand out of my hair, it's not that hard."

"Well, the thing about rubber cement is that while lubricated with saliva it's all fine and dandy and chewy, but when it gets stuck on say, hair, it gets real sticky real fast."

After almost 5 minutes of struggling to get free, they realized that water could possibly help.

"Mrs. Possibelf? Can we go to the bathroom?"

"We? Oh! Of course boys, be careful, that rubber cement is sticky."

"Wow, I had no fuckin' idea!" Redd said in his most sarcastic voice.

"That begs the question, how aren't you dead? Isn't that stuff super toxic?"

"Yes, but I've built up a resistance."

"But why?" *you have to read this in your head like jontron does in his flex seal video*

"I had the time in juvie. Ask me capitals, I got em memorized."

"..Bulgaria"

"Easy, it's Sofia."

"Ok, fine. That was pretty cool. Now, open the door."

"What? You're the one with 2 functioning hands."

"But I'm also the one stretched out because you're too damn tall to lower your hand. Open the door."

"Ooh, we got a spunky one."

Tom snarled as the walked into the bathroom.

"All of my damn hair is gonna be gone, I'm gonna look like my father at the age of 16, all thanks to you and your rubber cement."

"Sheesh, no need to be so pissy." Redd pulled out a container of rubber cement and proceeded to singlehandedly unscrew it and start chewing it. And the he doubled over when Tom kicked him in the gut.

"You motherfucker. You come into my art class, get fucking rubber cement stuck in my hair, and then chew more. My day is ruined, thanks to you...uh...what is your name?"

Tom had a fistful of Redd's shirt in his hand, and was straddling him on the bathroom floor. Another student walked in, and quickly walked right back out, shaking his head. Redd let out a low chuckle.

"The name's Redd. I'm new in town, if you couldn't tell. I would shake your hand, but I'm currently preoccupied."

His comment had the intended effect and Tom hastily scrambled off of him. 

"The name's Tom," he said, extending a hand, which Redd grasped and briefly kissed. How it worked out, I'm not really sure, but oh well.

Their storylines had collided, and this was gonna be one hell of a story.

*A/N: as an author struggling with writers block currently, I'd really appreciate comments, votes, etc. It makes me feel so happy when I see them, and I'd love to keep writing this!*


	2. Why I Hate Gym Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooh, the obligatory gym class episode? How the hell does such a small person run so fast? And other questions answered here.

When Tom and Redd had awkwardly walked out of the bathroom, Tom continued to angrily huff and puff about how "this was going to be a massive setback".

"Running a business eh, flyboy?" Redd snickered. The disgruntled look that Tom had on his face was so amusing, yet...charmingly cute? It was so funny to see how mad he got, and Redd had barely even known him for an hour.

The rest of art class actually passed pretty fast, and as the bell rang, Tom saw Redd pop even more of that fucking rubber cement in his mouth and blow him a kiss.

Tom grimaced. Well, I mean at least you only have one class with him. But as he absentmindedly walked into his english class, Tom noticed a now (painfully) familiar mop of red hair out of the corner of his eye. When Redd noticed Tom, he couldn't help but feel his heart jump a little, but he had to ask himself if it was worth being friends with a highschoooler wearing a sweater vest or just being an outcast. As he saw Tom's expression change to clouded and moody, he sighed. Maybe the latter would be better for the time being.

30 minutes later Redd contemplated just getting up and moving. Tom obviously didn't want to acknowledge his attempts at friendliness, judging by the sighs he kept on heaving while they were completing Hamlet worksheet. He decided to something completely against his nature and apologize.

"Alright, listen," he hissed. "I'm sorry for getting rubber cement in your hair."

Tom continued ignoring him, which he was surprisingly adept at doing. Who knew that such a small little body could hold so much rage?

He didn't speak another word to Redd for the rest of the day, and didn't so much as glance at him either. And for a week, that was how it went. Every day, Redd would apologize, and every day, Tom would simply ignore him, pointedly staring at his work, or at the wall. 

But it all changed in the first *actual* gym class of the semester. You know the one, where you actually have to get changed in front of your peers and the dim flourescent lights seem to show every imperfection? There was a lot of muttering going around, and most of it was directed at the red haired boy in the corner whose scars shined silvery white under the lights. Reds knew that people were looking at him but brushed it off. It had all happened before. He resigned himself to pretending too look around in his locker until the bell rang for them to go out.

It was capture the flag day, and that was pretty special, in high school they didn't get to play games often but when they did it was awesome. Almost everyone loved capture the flag day, but Redd was apprehensive. There was always that fear of getting chosen last.

No matter your self confidence, something about that just shatters it. Peers just don't hold back with judgement. But something about the particular choosing of the teams was a little different. The two leaders were bickering about who would get to pick first. 

But it wasn't that they were snapping at each other, it was who. These two were about to throw hands over...Tom? The short nerd with (remarkably muscled) stubby little arms? He gaped as the gangly dude pumped his fist and picked Tom.

I mean, come on, Redd was sure he could outrun him. Capture the flag was all about speed, not...arms. He shook his head. Not now, you brainless horny bastard, you have to focus. Thankfully, he was chosen earlier, which was a first for him because he didn't look fast. Truth be told, he wasn't all that fast, but when had had run cross country at one of his older schools, he was nearly the best. He had stamina ;3. But that wasn't the point. He took his spot opposite the gangly dude and grimaced at the thought of capture the flag against the one person that might have liked him this this school. It would be a shame kicking his ass, he really thought that they might have has something going.

At least, that's what Redd thought...

Redd panted as he ran towards a possible location of the flag, and when he stopped and looked around, it appeared that he didn't have any followers. Perfect. He evilly rubbed his hands together, wondering if he could possibly steal the flag...the only question was if some schmuck would buy it.

As he pondered, he registered a small blur, but thought nothing of it until he was tackled. Redd hit the ground with an "oof" as the wind was knocked out of him. He looked up in surprise and Tom was hunched over him. 

"Jail time, big boy. Why were you just sitting there?"

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME," Redd screamed, and sprinted for his side of the line. Sure, it was against the rules to go back after you got tagged, but who would know? Well, he didn't have time to ponder it before someone fucked tackled him...again. 

"Easy on the ribs, buckarooney, someone just did...wait how did you do that?" Redd looked at the seemingly innocent-faced dude beside him, who wasn't even out of breath. 

"Oh, you don't know."

"Know what?!"

"That I'm on track."

"That doesn't mean you're a superhuman runner or some shit. How the hell are you so fast?"

Tom shrugged, leading Redd towards the circle of cones that marked the "jail".

"You'll just have to figure that out for yourself. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time." Tom winked and Redd's heart gave a little flutter.

Shut the fuck up, you'll be gone soon.

He tried to believe himself, sitting in that little circle of grass with the sun shining on his face, and he almost convinced himself...almost.


	3. Keep the Customer Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruh I’m writing again oop

After the rest of that semi-eventful game of capture the flag, Redd found that Tom would actually talk to him, or at least offer up 1 sentence replies. In places where previously it would look like Redd was having a conversation with himself, you could now see Tom occasionally chiming in. Besides being a superhuman runner, Redd knew that Tom could also make a mean mac and cheese and loved to read...a lot.

And how fitting it was that they were in english class together. Redd didn't really see Tom in his prime until about two weeks later, though.

They were reading The Book Thief, and Redd was bored out of his mind. While the teacher droned on and on over how the sky symbolized this and that, Redd found himself doing the thousand yard stare at that stupid Nook.

As much as Redd hated to admit it, and watching Tom made class one hundred times better. He found it much easier to think about the sky while looking at at the sun haloed around Tom's head. 

But he was shaken about of his Tom driven stupor when the teacher confronted him.

"Anything to share with the class?" The teacher barked.

Redd jumped to attention. "Uh, no sir." He felt a tell-tale blush rising on his cheeks and turned to the front board, sighing. His heart was beating like a bird in his chest.

But then, Mr. Hammond wouldn't let it rest. "Well, from the way you were looking at Mr Nook, you'd think that there was something in his hair."

"No, it's nothing sir." 

Mr Hammond shrugged and started doing his damn job, but the damage was done. Redd could feel Tom's side eye from across the room, and started shifting around in his seat the closer the clock ticked to letting him out of this awful classroom.

As the bell rang, Redd turned to Tom, flashed him a cool grin and sashayed on to history, which was blessedly Tom-free. His mind wandered onto how in the world he still got into advanced classes, maybe it was the "untapped potential" teachers were always talking about in reference to him. 

As he sat down in the desolate basement room, he curled his nose. It always smelled weird in Mrs. Vlichbeti's classroom, a vile mixture of potpourri and the bath and body works scent that bashed his sinuses every time he took a breath.

There were no windows, so every day he got up and used the bathroom at exactly 10:58 to free his mind.

He took his sweet time, and although he almost always interrupted a lecture he knew that he exuded enough confidence that if the teacher didn't let him go, maybe he'd just piss all over the floor.

Deep down, he knew that he could never, but it was still nice to think that people could believe it. Walking down the hallway towards the bathrooms, he glanced up and saw who else but Tom? Wandering down the hallway with his nose in a book. Red kept his head down and prayed that he couldn't be noticed, but to no avail.

As soon as Tom noticed the red hair, he'd snapped to attention. Red continued walking just as fast as he could. He actually had to piss, and that would be a good enough excuse if Tom did manage to stop him.

"Redd! What the hell was that about in English?"

Red kept his head down and resolutely ignored Tom, which would have been very easy if he wasn't currently screaming Redd's name.

He turned around and saw Tom booking it towards him.

Making my way downtown, walking fast-

He glanced over his shoulder again, Tom was gaining at a remarkable speed so he picked up the pace, starting to jog as he rounded the corner.

Walking faster.

He could see the swinging door and started to sprint, ripping it open and then getting into a stall and pulling his feet up. It was useless though, he was too tall to hide himself well and his heavy breathing gave him away even if his epic combat boots didn't.

The door swung open and his heart was beating so fast, Redd thought that it would pop. He nonchalantly hopped off of the toilet and strolled over to the sinks, pretending he didn't see the angry short kid.

"So?" Tom asked impatiently.

"Hmm?" Redd feigned innocence as he washed his hands. You know, no one ever really took the time to properly wash their hands, one of the sad things of our society today. But as he grabbed a paper towel, he was spun around, facing Tom.

"What the-" 

If their first meeting was close, this was a goddamn makeout session. Redd could feel how hot Tom's skin was as he belligerently (he wanted to think belligerently, but it was really just...adoringly) looked at Tom's fist tangled in his shirt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, trying to play off the blush rising in his ears as just the embarrassment of getting called out in class. 

"Did you put a fucking spit ball in my hair or something? Why were you looking at me?" 

"Because," Redd said, in a sultry voice, "I wanted to do this."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tom's, feeling the other's grip loosen.

He twisted free and finally made it out of the bathroom, leaving a stuttering mess behind.

He quickly checked his face in his phone camera, and then grinned. Maybe it wouldn't be worth it in the end, but sometimes trickery was just the way to go. Keep moving, and tomorrow will never catch up with you.

Although it felt like a lifetime, in actuality barely 3 minutes had passed when he walked back into Mrs. Vlichbeti's classroom. Crazy. As he sat down though, it hit him that he still had 4 more periods of the day before he even got to leave. All of them were with Tom. Such bad timing on his part really, he had just wanted to get out of there. He thought about what it might have been like if it was different circumstances, and once the bell rang, he grabbed his bag and headed right out of the front doors, not even caring to be secretive about it.


	4. GAYmer time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, new things being revealed, I banged this chapter out in less than an hour, it was so much fun to write! I hope you enjoy!!! Love ypu all, -raez

So, let's recap. When we last left off with our wonderful main characters, Tom was in the bathroom, blushing madly, because the handsome not-so-stranger had kissed him after embarrassing in front of the entire class. and Reed had managed to escape from the bathroom and was filled with hope and little sadness...

Shall we begin?

Red's knee was bobbing as he waited for the *ahem* red light to change. He didn't want to risk anything, because if anyone saw him would lead to way too many questions. Why he was out of school, why he didn't have front headlights (he made a point of not driving after dark) and why in the work he had hundreds of video games in his backseat. His car was also very fucking suspicious, in shambles no seatbelts in the back.

Now you might be thinking "woah, that guy doesn't have seatbelts in the backseat, good for you for being conscious of your health but any sane, logical person would be wondering about the hundreds of (seemingly) brand name video games in the backseat. It certainly isn't as simple as that, but let's just say it certainly wasn't legal, either. We'll come back to that later.

Tom was worried. His knee was jiggling as the late bell rang for next period, and he continued looking at the door for the next 5 minutes, waiting for a red head of hair to pop in at the last minute that didn't. So when next period came and went, he was less surprised, and so on, figuring out that Redd must have skipped out after it happened for the 3rd time. He shook his head in anger as he walked for his locker. Yeah, only total losers use their lockers but he liked to store his pens and coffee mugs in there, he had a bad habit of losing them. Like, he had once lost multiple in the span of 1 hour. After spinning his combination dial, he left the building and headed home.

He paid no attention to the battered car that pulled into the local game store on the way home.

Redd knew that he couldn't sell all at once, so he grabbed a few games and sauntered in. 

"Hey there, cousin. I've got a few items here that I'd like you to check out, if you wouldn't mind that is," he said with a wink

On the outside he appeared calm and collected, but on the inside he was just as shaken up and full of nerves as he had been every other time that he'd been in this situation.

The cashier looked over the items, checked the games to ensure that the disks were inside and proceeded to tell Redd the minute total that he seemingly pulled from his ass.

"Tell me," Redd glanced at the nametag, "Adam, where did you get that number?" he purred.

The cashier stammered out a procedure and Redd watched in satisfaction as he squirmed. It was a talent, you know, making people uncomfortable, then luring them back in. He waved a goodbye as he walked out of the shop towards a strip mall, where he vibed at the food court until he was pretty sure that there was a shift change at the game store and went back. As he suspected, there was a fresh face , and he still managed to work up the profit. Of course, it wasn't much, but really a little bit went a long way, especially since he hadn't actually bought the games.

As he approached the house, he grimaced. Wallace, his handler, was standing on the porch. He didn't look like a Wallace, more like a...Boris, white, pedophile tank top, grease soaked sweatpants, male-pattern baldness, the whole nine, you get the vibe here.

He was holding a beer, and tipped it at Redd, the smell of hops permeating the air.

"% o'clock somehwere, kid. How did it go."

"It was fine, I'm tired."

"Listen, I'm sure you did fine. Get some rest, there;'s another store on the other side of the island."

Redd had questioned his handlers motives before and had gotten much more than a sharp reprimand, so he nodded, kept his head down, and made his way to his room, collapsing face first on his bed.

He reflected on his day, a habit he had learned two, three? schools ago? to keep. Only the passage of time and Boris-sorry, Wallace, were the two things that stayed constant in his life.

Redd rolled onto his side and stared at the ceiling. When he was with his mom, he had star stickers on his ceiling, he had the while solar system. His mom had made him measure it out, keep the ratio right as the plastic stickers extended outward from the ceiling light. Obviously, it wasn't perfect, but sometimes he looked up and thought of how much he was like pluto, orbiting at the very edge, never really fitting in. But sometimes, you don't notice that something's awry until the meteor hits, he mused. That kiss, in the bathroom, had been the meteor. he thought of having to go back to school and shuddered. Perhaps Wallace would let him stay home? No way, He'd just have to stick it out. If nothing else, he was good at ignoring people, even persistent, adorable...good-looking...fast...he shook his head,but his mind replayed the kiss over and over again until he fell asleep.

Tom spent the rest of the day in a trance, going through the motions with his way-too-involved parents pestering him about everything that had happened as he blushed and said nothing, you know, like a LIAR. As he looked around his room, with the cluttered and overfilled bookshelves, ripped duvet, messy wardrobe and bland beige carpet, he wondered (unbidden of course) what Redd would think of it. And then, he mentally berated himself. Stupid-ass, why would Redd be in his room? And then...well...let's just say a couple of scenarios played out that had no business being in there, as he didn't even like Redd. And he would lie and say he didn't think of it, but his mind also replayed the bathroom scene until he fell asleep with his light still on, la croix fizzing on his bedside table


	5. I Wanna Get Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of inspired by I Wanna Get Better by Bleachers, and also partly by good omens shit I saw on pinterest. I cannot believe all the love this is getting, my heart is so full from all of the wonderful comments and I feel like this is getting the love it so rightfully deserves. thank you, sorry for the shorter chapter, love you all -raez

Redd pulled a sharp u-turn (illegal, I might add) and cursed under his breath. How in the world had he managed to miss literally the only coffee shop on this entire damn island? As he maneuvered his way into the parking lot, he wistfully stared at the people buying frothy drinks with more sugar in them than actual coffee, but shook his head. Gotta keep up appearances and the like, it wouldn't be good for PR if he was spotted chugging down something-god forbid-not serious, or bad boy. 

It was so frustrating. On one hand, he craved all manner of sweets but on the other hand he had to keep up appearances, If no one talked to him, less people he needed to worry about. A transfer student that only lasted for 3 months would slip away from their memories soon enough. He grimaced as he choked down the cold brew and when he hit a speed bump almost spilled it all over himself, grabbing his jacket out of the passenger seat at the last moment and managing to save his shirt and pants. He cursed again when he saw Tom and nearly hit a curb, mentally berating himself. But he only had 2 options. 1: he cold hope that Tom would eventually forgive him, or 2: he could apologize like a dithering fool and try to win back his affection.

He had to be strong, but it was so hard when he saw Tom walking across the busy parking lot, nose buried in a book, not noticing Ashley gilbert who was going just a little too fast, and he acted on instinct and-

Tom shook his hand from Redd's grasp.

"So you think that after whatever fucking happened yesterday, you're just going to pretend to like me? No answers, hell, you gave me more questions. I'm not going to play stupid and forget this."

He twisted his arm out of Redd's grasp and flipped him the bird over his shoulder. but as he looked around, he saw the astonished faces of his classmates. Had he really caused that much of a scene? Well, he had been yelling loudly. He could feel a blush rushing to his cheeks and he was overcome with a panic not unlike the type you feel when a good looking asshole gets rubber cement in your hair. A certain good looking asshole that he reminded himself he was not supposed to be thinking about. 

He considered how he would get through his classes and took a sip from his hip flask that many people thought was filled with vodka but was just coffee. He had the flask because he thought it made him look cool, but it always looked dorky, though he didn't care. Tom considered himself a coffee purist, nothing but regular coffee pot brew made at his house every morning. In fact, Tom considered himself a purist for many things. He wasn't one to mix foods, he preferred paper books-which brought his mind back to the task at hand- he quickly perused the shelves, predending even for a moment that he didn't know what he was going to get, feigned interest in science fiction, and then looked around and ducxked into tat one section. YOu know, that one section...

Every single middle and high school book fair has them. The bottom of the barrel, swoon reads or some other shit paperbacks with names like "You're Bacon Me Crazy" or "Hot Cocoa Hearts". And they were his guily pleasure. He was a library aid, so he made sure that no one was watching and checked out his mortification. Come on, a junior (17 year old for you non-americans) reading these? Weird, icky, but he couldn't help the fact that his heart did a flip when the stereotypical rivals to lovers arc finished. 

As he stuffed the books into his backpack, he bumped into someone and muttered his sorry. The hallways were so jam packed it was hard to merge in and multitask. One time, while reading a (non-romance) novel, he had walked directly into the giant cement poles that were in the center of the hallways. Why anyone had decided to put them there, he didn't know, but it was painful.

Redd looked up in surprise as someone jostled him, and when he heard the muffled apology, he glanced over, confirming that it was indeed Tom. And he almost apologized right there and then, but decided that it was best to strategize and plan out a good time. He had a better chance of winning Tom's affection if he didn't...fuck it up....again.

Redd had gotten a job, and after school, while he drove the giant box store, he thought about he could make it up to Tom. He had a feeling that something regular wouldn't work, but a grand romantic gesture, or just a grand gesture in general would drive him away indefinitely. So as he scanned items or greeted customers at the door, he thought, and thought, and thought. Since he was on closing duty, he had an idea. It had always been a great ambition of his to climb to the huge shelves that towered over his head. And so he did. 30 feet off the ground, he didn't dare look down, but the scope for the imagination up there was enough that he had finally figured out what he wanted to to do. AS he climbed down, he remembered that he had exactly 2 contacts, one of which was at the school, and that would all kickstart his plan for his no-so-grand romantic gesture.


	6. Why oh why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a struggling author who's hyperfixation and bad writing schedules fades quickly, I need all the breaks I can get. Unfortunately, that means that I haven't updated in like 2 weeks because my stupid ass realized that apparently Wednesday was actually 2 days ago not tomorrow. I have no idea where this story is gonna go, I wanna finish it but realize that chapter could take a while. I'm going to try to post 500-800 word chapters every other day, so I can force myself to continue writing and my readers will hopefully see this to a close. I also want to start working on smaller, come and go fics. Thanks for reading.

Redd's stomach turned as he walked towards his school. After his night on top of the towering shelves, he was in a weird sleep deprived and excited haze, as he hoped his plan would work. He tried to convince himself he was doing this to earn the support of the other islanders, not because he selfishly wanted to stay.

He prepared to slip the first note into Tom's locker, and then went off to first period, having done it successfully, not daring to look over his shoulder to see if Tom had gotten it because that was the most important part of the plan.

He knew that Tom had received it because of the eyes boring into him, and as he got closer to history class, the mixture of dread and excitement he felt in his stomach was mounting. What if Tom didn't forgive him? What if the entire school laughed in his face?

He had seen a counselor a few times but that was almost 3 years ago and the only thing that he really remembered about her was that she had talked about how breathing was such a useful tool. She told him to imagine his breaths as trapezoids as he calmed down, and amazingly it still worked. He didn't have much use for it, but it was still reassuring to breathe in, pause, breathe out. In through the nose, out through the mouth.

But when it was time to go to history, he simply went to the bathroom. He had half an hour to get prepared, but sat in a stall for 10 minutes, waiting for his heart rate to slow down. It kind of worked...kind of.

Once his set up was done, he waited, and when the door swung open, he quickly put a party hat on and blew his noisemaker. He had to hold his laughter when Tom screamed, but regained his composure.

Tom turned on him. "What the hell even is this?"

Reed took a deep breath, and held out this stupid cheesy plastic Rose he had bought. 

"Hopefully, apologizing to you."


End file.
